Another little white lie
by bettingonyou
Summary: Pero era una Lightwood, por lo tanto no permitía que sus sentimientos la delataran ni que cualquiera se aprovechara de ella.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

Esto de sentido tiene lo mucho que yo tengo los ojos azules de Alexander Lightwood.

Bueno, desde hace rato vengo queriendo hacer una fic de Isabelle, porque fuckity, no existe un solo character que me llegue tanto cómo me llega esta mujer & es que el amor que le tengo es así bien endless. & bueno, que mejor que sus sentimientos, que es lo que ella más esconde.

* * *

><p><strong>«What if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep »<strong>

Siempre lo había sentido, desde la primera vez que ella habría creído que esto no era nada más que sentirse mal debido a una travesura que se salió de sus manos. Ah, pero no era del todo. Y ella prefería callarlo antes de abrirse a los demás; porque eso solo generaba vulnerabilidad y nadie podría verla vulnerable ni vacía.

Era cómo jugar a las escondidas; "Veamos quién esconde mejor sus sentimientos" Y entonces, solo así Isabelle pensaba que podría ganar, ocultado lo más profundo y bello de su alma.

¿Sabes dónde pierdes? Cuando dejas entrar a una persona, para que nada más termine de romperte cuando menos lo esperabas y que después salgas perdiendo en aquel juego que era la vida. Solamente para dejarles ver que te encuentras en lo más profundo de la miseria y que si: lograron su objetivo. Felicidades.

¿El premio? Tú eterna desgracia.

Era imposible evitar sentir aquel vacío por las noches, aquella sensación de que ella no era nada más que una sombra que habitaba en aquel instituto. Lo único que de verdad la motivaba (pero no del todo) era salir con sus chicos, Jace y Alec, con los constantes viajes que ahora les tocaba realizar en busca de señales de presencia demoníaca. Pero ni siquiera así lograba quitarse aquella sensación, la consumía y la iba deteriorando cada vez más.

Alec, que no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que se alejara por las noches; que se fuera a su habitación a leer algún cuento, siempre terminaba tratando de sacarle una sonrisa aunque a veces se quedara dormido en el suelo cómo Max solía hacerlo: en cualquier parte. Lo importante era saber que se preocupaba y que sabía la manera en la que se sentía. Era la única persona que de verdad la comprendía. Aún así, le resultaba difícil ver a los ojos de su hermano mayor y no pensar en aquel niño que era feliz con tan solo unos libros de manga; que tenía toda la vida por delante.

Después de todo, ella era la única que conocía los secretos de su familia entera: Lo que había ocurrido con sus padres, Alec en sí.

A veces sentía cómo si no fuese nada más que una caja para guardar los secretos. Qué no era nada más que un cofre que algún día terminaría por ser descubierto.

¿Cofre? No.

¿Pesadilla? Si.

Esa era la realidad: su vida era una completa pesadilla de la que nunca escaparía. No importaba lo mucho que riera durante el día, si al final del día iba a terminar de cara contra la almohada, llorando hasta que sus ojos tuvieran la suficiente fatiga y el agotamiento necesario para dormir con tranquilidad. (Si es que aquello podía existir en la vida de Isabelle Lightwood).

Por la mañana, no le quedaba nada más por hacer que sonreírle a su familia, realizar algún comentario fuera de lugar y molestar a los mundanos porque sabía que de otra manera terminaría por distraerse y sería un blanco fácil para las demás persona, dándole la puerta abierta a que la lastimaran; Y eso, eso no se lo permitía a nadie más en el mundo. No volvería a ser la pequeña niña que alguna vez hubiese llorado porque había perdido algo valioso, no volvería a ser la misma chica que decidía abrirse a los chicos para que después terminaran aburriéndose de ella; desechándola cómo si no fuese nada más que un trapo. Aquellos tiempos habían quedado en el olvido, en un lugar remoto, muy oculto de su corazón.

Por las tardes, fingiría que tenía alguna cita con algún chico nuevo que sus padres no consintieran porque era la única manera de sentir que nadie podía controlarla. La única forma de sentir que no era una simple muñeca a la que manejaban a su antojo. Las cosas eran a cómo Isabelle las quería y no existía argumento alguno.

Mientras que por las noches, en su habitación, en dónde no había nadie más a quién engañar (tan solo ella y nadie más) ahí si dejaría que las lágrimas se hicieran cargo de la habitación. Respectivamente era el único lugar en dónde podía ser ella misma, sin que nadie pudiese llegar a burlarse de lo pequeña y vulnerable que era.

Pero era una Lightwood, por lo tanto no permitía que sus sentimientos la delataran ni que cualquiera se aprovechara de ella.

Bastaba con fingir más de lo necesario y todo el mundo se encontraba fascinado con la hermosa Isabelle. Pero no era nada más que eso: un teatro.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews, please? :$<p>

-**K**ey.


End file.
